The Evil Queen Strikes again!
by madammayor28
Summary: This is AU. Regina still cursed everyone to Storybrooke, but Emma got there for different reasons and it's hers and Regina true love's kiss that breaks the curse. After months of dating, they're finally ready to take it to the next level. But what happens when Emma is having 'Technical Problems? What will Regina do to remedy that? G!P story. Don't like, don't read.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or any of its characters. **

**A/N: This is for the Tumblr prompt "I have a G!P prompt? Emma 'can't get it up' for Regina during sex. You decide why". I hope you like it dear anon!**

**A/N2: Thanks to the amazing 'tonguemarksonmymirror' for beta-ing this story. **

* * *

28 years is a long time, especially if you have nothing better to do than push papers all day and boss around all the people you hate; though it was really fun at first, especially when it came to a certain brunette school teacher. Now, it has lost its hilarity.

So, it's safe to say that when a rude, annoying and incredibly attractive blonde came strolling into town in that horrible yellow deathtrap of hers, the former Queen's curiosity was piqued.

Emma Swan, a bounty hunter from Boston. Blonde hair, green-blue eyes and an infuriating (and totally hot, though Regina would never admit it) crooked grin that haunted the Mayor's dreams, and not in the nightmare variety either.

For six months straight, The Mayor and the Sheriff fought over every little thing possible, from the Sheriff's election after Graham's heart attack, to the numerous reasons as to why they hated each other, which ended up in an angry, passionate make out session against the bars of the cell in the Sheriff Station.

Yes, nobody was surprised when Storybrooke's two most stubborn women fell for each other and started dating. It was kind of cute, actually. But anyone could see the love these two women had for each other, even if they hadn't told each other yet.

By the time their relationship hit the fifth month mark, these two were totally smitten with each other; which is the reason the curse broke that very same night, caused by the kiss that followed the long awaited 'I love you'.

Surprisingly, they hadn't slept together yet. Emma didn't want to screw up their relationship by having sex too early, and though Regina didn't have such insecurities, she was more than willing to wait for the blonde to be ready. And Emma's newly awakened parents weren't helping matters with them criticizing their relationship every time they got.

One night, Emma had enough and exploded "Listen up you guys! You're my parents, I get that you worry about me, but I'm a grown woman. I won't stand here and let you badmouth the woman I love. Evil Queen or not, Regina Mills is my true love, so don't make me choose between you and her, because you won't like my choice!"

That sure shut them up. Even though they still didn't approve, they kept their comments at bay, afraid that Emma would follow through on her threat. But soon, they and everyone in town, could see Regina's changes. Having Emma around softened the feisty brunette considerably.

On this particular night, the two love birds were having dinner at Regina's house. The lights were out, the only light coming for the candles Emma lit to make the evening even more romantic.

"This lasagna is amazing, babe. Seriously, it's heavenly. What's your secret?" Emma asked, inhaling inhuman amounts of food. Regina rolled her eyes "Eat more slowly or you will choke to death, Miss Swan. And what makes you think I'll give you my secret?" She said, raising an eyebrow at her lover.

"Because you love me?" Emma said with a pout, giving her girlfriend the puppy dog stare treatment. Regina chuckled and kissed the blonde's cheek "I do love you, but I'm not giving you my recipe" She said, kissing away the pout.

That got the blonde settled enough to finish her dinner. Afterwards, they stood side by side doing the dishes. Emma bit her lip and looked anywhere but at Regina "You know, we've been together for eight months now and I think I'm finally ready to…you know" She said, blushing.

Regina didn't say anything, just finished the dishes in silence. When she was done, she dried her hands and wrapped her arms around Emma's neck "Are you sure about that, dear?" she asked softly. Emma just nodded and kissed her softly "I'm sure" she whispered.

Hand in hand, they made their way towards the bedroom, kissing the whole way. Once there, Emma effortlessly lifted Regina into her arms, prompting the Mayor to wrap her legs tightly around her girlfriend's waist. The kisses turned steamier and deeper, desire running hot and thick through their veins.

Gently, Emma lowered Regina down onto the bed, settling on top. She unbuttoned the silk shirt Regina was wearing and pushed it down her arms, trapping her hands with it. Next, she unhooked her bra at the front, revealing supple breasts with dark, hardening nipples, just begging for the blonde's mouth to taste them.

"My God, you're beautiful" Emma whispered, finally throwing away both the shirt and the bra to the floor, and leaving Regina bare from the waist up. The brunette, tired of being passive, quickly used her hands to take off Emma's tank top and bra, moaning at the skin on skin contact as their breasts squeezed together.

As their lips once again came together, Regina took the chance to slide her hand down Emma's torso, finally making contact with her crotch, stroking her firmly through the denim of the blonde's jeans. When Emma had first come to town, Regina did some digging on her, and found the blonde's medical record, so she was well aware of her...appendage.

Something was wrong though. After a few minutes of feeling Regina's hand cupping her through her jeans, and getting no effect, Emma frowned and looked down "What…what's happening?" She asked. She had been so busy undressing the brunette, that she hadn't noticed the lack of response of a very important part of her anatomy. She couldn't get it up. She froze at the realization.

She looked up at Regina and found her wide eyed, making her realize that her lover had reached the same conclusion "Oh my God, Regina…this…this has never happened to me before. I'm so sorry" Emma said with a furious blush, feeling thoroughly embarrassed by the situation.

She quickly got off of Regina and sat next to her, covering her face with her hands "I'm sorry! I don't know why this is happening. It has nothing to do with you, I swear!" She said, fighting the urge to cry. Regina quickly embraced her and kissed her temple "No, don't be embarrassed Emma. Sometimes these things happen" She said, trying to comfort her lover.

Emma shook her head "But not to me! And I don't get it. I can feel the desire, my whole body is practically humming with arousal, I don't…I don't understand it!" she wailed, glaring down at her lap.

Regina brought her gaze back up "Emma, don't worry about it. Maybe it's the stress; maybe you're just not ready yet. I'm not mad, I promise" She said, kissing the blonde sweetly.

Emma sighed "What kind of person doesn't gets hard when being totally ravaged by a hot woman?" She asked, smiling halfheartedly at her girlfriend. Regina just pulled her down to rest her head on her chest, running her hand through golden locks. She knew this was a hard (no pun intended) time for the blonde.

They lay there for a while, enjoying the contact between their bare upper bodies. Suddenly, Regina sat up, pushing the sulking blonde off her in the process "That's it! I know what I can do to help you!" She said with a mischievous grin. Emma just stared at her "Well, I don't think it'll make a difference, but let's try it" she said, sitting up as well.

Regina stood up "Stay here, I'll be right back" she said, and ran off to her ridiculously big closet. After a while, her voice sounded from inside the closet "Ready?" She asked.

Emma nodded, realizing Regina couldn't see her, she spoke "Yup. Give me your best shot, babe" She said. And the best shot she got. The woman emerging from the closet wasn't Regina Mills, not even Mayor Mills. It was The Evil Queen herself.

Emma's heart stopped for a moment, and she swore she could feel a throb on her private parts, but that could have been her imagination "Oh my God" She muttered, wide eyed and open mouthed. She has never met the Evil Queen, and she kind of wished she had.

The Queen grinned "Stand up" She ordered, her tone not leaving room for argument. Emma stood up without thought, her eyes raking up and down the other woman's body. She was wearing black leather pants and high heeled boots. Her top was red, long sleeved and she was wearing a jacket type thing, buttoned down to her waist, the rest of it falling down her ankles. Her hair was down in her usual short waves, and her makeup…God, it was a mix of dark and seductive.

Without warning, Regina pushed Emma, using a bit of magic that made the blonde land squarely on her back, her legs spread. A flick of her wrist, and Emma's jeans were off, leaving her only in boxers "My my, you seen to be getting…excited, dear" She purred, and indeed, there was a small but noticeable tent on the blonde's underwear. Emma couldn't believe this. A few minutes ago she was more flaccid than a strip of spaghetti, and now in the presence of the dark Queen, she could feel all her blood flowing south.

With catlike precision, she advanced on the flustered blonde, crawling up the bed and caressing Emma's legs as she went. Finally, she straddled her and looked down at her "Mm, yes. You're definitely getting…up" She drawled, rocking her hips. Her covered center rubbed intimately against Emma's, making them both moan wantonly.

The Sheriff was on cloud nine; she was getting impossibly hard. This woman was pure sex. She now understood how she got away with a lot of things back in their land. She could have asked her anything right now and she would say yes. Growling, she sat up and ripped open the Queen's jacket and top, pushing it off her desperately.

Regina moaned deeply at her lover's rough treatment of her clothes, feeling herself getting wet quickly. She pushed the blonde down again by the shoulders and started trailing kissed down her neck and collarbone, ignoring her breasts for now. Hooking her fingers in the waist band of Emma's boxers, she pulled them down, resuming her trek down the blonde's toned stomach until she got to her goal.

Without breaking eye contact with her Sheriff, Regina lowered her mouth onto her hard member. Taking her firmly on her hand, she stroked her base while her tongue swirled all around her hardened shaft, her head bobbing up and down while she sucked her intimately. Emma just about died in that moment; she had never felt pleasure like this before. She couldn't take much or it would end quicker than she wanted to.

"Wait, baby…please…I want to be inside you" She gasped out, breathing deeply when the brunette's talented mouth left her. With another flick of her wrist, Regina was completely naked. What she didn't expect was Emma flipping them over and settling her body between her open legs, her eyes dark with desire. She nodded and a second later, she was being filled like never before, her walls stretching wide to accommodate Emma's impressive length "Fuck!" She screamed, quickly wrapping her legs around a strong waist.

Emma didn't waste any time in moving in and out of the Mayor, her pace quick and her thrusts hard; her hands on either side of Regina's head while the brunette raked her nails down a pale back. Regina had her eyes closed, her breathing labored and erratic as her lover fucked her good "Emma, oh God, don't stop!" She exclaimed "Harder, baby!"

Emma complied, each thrust landing deeper inside her panting girlfriend. She could feel velvet walls closing around her and slowed down, getting a whine in response. She chuckled and leaned down to kiss Regina, teasing her by alternating between fast and slow.

"For the love of God, Emma! Make me come, now!" She growled. Emma smirked "As you wish, my Queen" She husked, using her whole strength to push inside Regina. She ground her hips so her pelvis made contact with an engorged clit. The brunette threw her head back and screamed as a powerful orgasm shook her to the core.

Emma, unable to hold back, quickly followed the brunette, her legs trembling as she climaxed inside Regina, filling her with her release. She moved for as long as she could, and then collapsed on top of her sweaty and panting lover.

"Oh my God, Emma…that was amazing" Regina said in awe, quickly pulling the blonde into a deep kiss. Emma smiled "It was all you, baby. We should invite the Queen more often, if this is going to be the result".

They both laughed, settling under the covers. Emma smiled "I love you Regina, Evil Queen and all" she said. Regina kissed her softly "I love you too, Emma" she responded, sharing a last kiss with her true love before falling asleep.

The last thing on Regina's mind was how ironic was that The Evil Queen was the one to save the Savior this time.

* * *

**Well, there you have it! I really hope you like it. To those that have been asking for updates of 'LB,WF' and 'INPCIW', I promise I'll update soon! **

**As always, enjoy and review. **


End file.
